sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Murchison Moissanite (Aptos)
Murchison Moissanite is a gem made and owned by Aptos Appearance He is rather short being slightly taller than the average Ruby. Relationships TBA Personality They can be somewhat flaky in an emergency, but most of the time they are quite helpful, friendly and optimistic. When things are going well he is quite nice however when he has lost hope in a situation his good qualities practically disappear. He has a peculiar liking for the desert and other desolate environments. Backstory TBA Abilities Murchison Moissanite has standard gem abilities such as weapon summoning, shape-shifting and the bubbling of gemstones. Unique Abilities * Willful Weapon summoning: He can create his weapon, a willful spirit. This has limited inhabitance, and can only work within specially made shabti shells or puppets made of light, though they can also mildly disrupt a hologram. While this is mostly used for singular inhabitance, they can divide this possession for only partial action, with decreased senses. * Shabti Formation: For his weapon he is able to summon a 3 to 9 foot tall servant, which can be formed from nearby rubble or hard light if necessary. This is elemental, and can transform itself mildly and slowly, as well as able to make a weapon for itself. * Good Luck Aura: An aura forms around them which gives many positive effects. These include the negating of tripping, increased dodging (both of which have a cyan aura) and positive emotion encouragement(using a red aura). Another effect of this ability is when it is activated it changes the weather to being quite fair, this is only countered by natural extreme weather or something else using meteorokinesis(the color of the weather change). It also encourages flora in its' radius to grow(Green aura). The strength of this ability decreases with distance and scales with Moissanites' own mental state, and can reverse depending on his negative emotions. Trivia -Occassionally he will use puppets he withdraws from his gemstone as shells for his weapon. They are all made of light threads, so when defeated, the threads poof, only to reform later. This is powered by a gem put into the puppet, which give it most of its abilities, but the puppet has very little animation alone. When used by the willpower, it becomes difficult to utilize multiple puppets simultaneously, but three puppets would be the maximum for any amount of control. These puppets include: Puppet: Jah-dah Gem: Wolframite Abilities: Able to launch a net from the cloth mouth, can have spindle appear in the palms. Six arms. Appearance: Spidery, like an old hag in a shroud with three arms on each side curved inwards. Gem on the forehead. Puppet:Chug-jung. Gem: Molybdenite Abilities: 360 vision, naturally senses nearby gems, can expand most of the body. Appearance: Large and Snake like, with green coloring, and eyes along each of the eight segments of it sbody, the one on the head segment being a gem. Puppet: Juhl-dan. Gem: Arsenopyrite Abilties: Can glide quickly through the air, can drop knives, can destabilize gems if in contact with the form. Appearance: Akin to a large bat without hardly any legs or eyes, having curved blades as feet protruding from the torso. Gem on chest. Gemology * Moissanite is named after Henri Moissan who discovered it after examining samples from a meteorite. * Moissanite is often sold as counterfeit diamond, as it can be extremely hard to tell the difference between the two * Moissanite sits at a 9.5 on the Mohs hardness scale Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters